Without A Voice
by steponabutterfly
Summary: Jonas. Nick Lucas visits a girl traumatised from surgery gone wrong and is touched by her 'words'. Can he help her? Told from the POV of a reporter. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A short little one shot because my throat kills and I have far too much spare time and pondered what would happen if I had surgery and what would happen if it went wrong. Then my imagination went into overdrive. **

**Enjoy! x**

**GIRL WHO CAN'T SPEAK VISITED BY NICK LUCAS OF JONAS**

Samantha is a 14 year old girl who had surgery to remove her tonsils gone wrong. She was left unable to talk after the regretful surgery and the charitable Nick Lucas was willing to pay her a visit; to brighten her spirits after struggling through the first 3 months of home schooling.

"Hello Samantha, my name's Nick Lucas," He smiled, holding his hand out for her to shake. She shakes it and smiles her response, getting used to not having to open her mouth, having to deal with no sound being made.

Nick sat with Samantha all afternoon as he talked and sang a little as she typed her replies on a computer.

They sat in silence momentarily then Samantha cleared all the previously words on her screen and typed something pure and simple.

_**I wish I could actually talk to you.**_

This struck Nick and from that moment on, he was determined to do as much as he could to help Samantha get her voice back.

**I could continue this to write Nick's journey to helping Samantha, I could write a second chapter where he succeeds or I could just leave it there.**

**Review and tell me what you think please! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I didn't get much response for this (thanks jenizzleoffdachain for the review) and I had a couple of ideas and I'm going to turn this into a six-shot.**

**Hope you enjoy! x**

_**NICK LUCAS OF JONAS SUPPORTS NEW CHARITY**_

Nick Lucas, of the successful teen band 'Jonas' has been seen at many events for a charity named 'Children With A Voice'. He was seen visiting their worst case patient Samantha only a week ago.

We got a word with Lucas.

"_When I met Sam she really was an inspiration to me. She couldn't talk but she really moved me. I want for people like her to be able to talk and make a difference to the world._"

Is what Lucas said when asked about the charity and his reasoning.

Word has it that Lucas has donated a large sum of money to the charity; from his own funds and a series of charity concerts.

Samantha Brooks has had gone through some more tests since her first meeting with Lucas and her unconfirmed condition; the details are unclear to even the Doctor's but they believe that Brooks' vocal cords were damaged in the simple surgery to remove the tonsils.

The charity Lucas has contributed to also funds research for a group of scientists to research how to cure children who have had to suffer with these kinds of conditions, though Samantha's is the worst that has ever been encountered.

Lucas is never seen without wearing his 'Children Without A Voice' pin and at every concert he encourages people to support them.

At one recent interview, Nick was reduces to tears when talking about how Samantha made him feel.

"_Being with her, made me feel blessed; blessed that I am fortunate enough to have a voice, when I was unaware that some people don't. We are extremely lucky to be able to talk as we feel something should be said, to take it for granted and abuse this great privilege. I can hear to rumours now; 1 in a million people are likely to lose the ability to speak through tonsillectomy, but surely that should make you ever more grateful? Try not talking for a day, then tell me these people aren't unfortunate._"

Lucas was quoted saying this at a recent press conference when he was asked why this charity was so important to him.

We also got a word (effectively) from Brooks;

"_When Mr Lucas came to my house I had been warned but I was still shocked. He was so nice and he really helped me. I've heard about his work for Children Without A Voice and some of the things he's said about me and I really am touched. Thank you Nick._"

Samantha is the only child within the charity that is unlikely to ever speak again, though there are many others who can barely speak and are listed for some minor and some very serious surgery to get their voices back to normal.

"_I've not been able to talk properly for a couple of years now. I've been on the waiting list for this surgery for almost 8 months. I'm nervous but really excited._"

This young man (who didn't want to be named) has been a listed patient of Children Without A Voice for almost 3 years, he is looking forward to moving on.

**Okay, I'm planning on keeping this all rather short and making it a series of newspaper articles, following Nick's process and all that.**

**Now, coming to the whole thing about the vocal chords; I'm not **_**sure**_** if that can actually happen, I did some research and it was all a bit blurry so I kinda made it up and hoped for the best. Artistic licence.**

**OH and can you please check out my reluctantly written Nacy one shot? It's called Nick's Bad Day, it's badly named, but if I do say so myself I think it's one of my best. Ever. And that includes everything I've ever written. But still don't expect anything spectacular. Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading; reviews are love…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**One review is nice… but a few more would be very encouraging…**

**Please, **_**please**_** review! Or I might cry…**

_**SUCCESSFUL RESEARCH FOR 'CHILDREN WITHOUT A VOICE' DUE TO NICK LUCAS' SUPPORT**_

'Children without a Voice', a charity supported by Nick Lucas when he visited it's most needy patient, has had an extreme breakthrough in its intensive research.

Samantha Brooks is really excited about getting the surgery. "_It's been almost a year since I lost my voice and as far as I'm aware, I'm the only person that has lost the magic of speech through this basic operation. But I'm really, really excited about getting my voice back."_

Our reporter mentioned how Samantha typed quickly, making many mistakes in her haste to tell us of her emotions during this time.

Though she has not been informed of the risk. Doctor Harrison said; "_This breakthrough, however significant, is completely experimental. It's only 70% certain that Samantha will be able to talk when the surgery is complete."_

We got a word from Samantha's Mom, Mary Brooks and she said; "_I can't wait for the surgery. I can't wait to hear my baby's voice again_." Mrs Brooks couldn't complete the interview due to the tears that overcame her; happy tears.

Of course Nick Lucas was quick to express his delight at the breakthrough; "_I haven't seen Sam in almost 9 months and I'm hoping to pay her another visit after the surgery. Maybe I'll bring my brothers. I can't actually find the words to express how excited I am to hear what Sam's words sound like coming from her lips._"

Lucas was buzzing with a beaming smile as he told us of his passion for this cause.

"_Nick has been really excited about this; he keeps asking us about donating money from our songs to the charity and constantly monitoring its progress. I feel like I know Samantha now; Nick loves this cause with his whole heart._" Joe Lucas, brother and band member with Nick.

"_Yeah, but he didn't want me to write a song about her for him. Maybe impersonating her in the song wasn't such a great idea…_" Kevin Lucas, brother and band mate with Nick and Joe, told us.

He quickly apologised and said he's looking forward to finally meeting the Samantha he's heard so much about.

It's fair to say that Samantha Brooks has an international superstars and millions of fans on her side.

**I know all the chapters are short but it's meant to be like that. And there will be more Nick and co. in future chapters, please just stick with it!**

**And maybe check out my Nacy one shot while you're at it ;)**

**Iloveyou all!**

**I'd love you more and go you a virtual cookie with Nick on it if you reviewed…?**

**Reviews are love?**

**Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know no one read this any way, so won't have missed the 6 months without updates, but I'm on a mission to finish my stories so, this is my, finishing this story.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**NICK LUCAS OF JONAS VISITS VOICELESS GIRL AFTER HER SURGERY: WITH HER VOICE**_

As most of the country's aware, Lucas has been a keen follower of research so Samantha Brooks could get her voice back. After the well-publicised success, Lucas has been to visit the recovering patient only a day after her surgery.

He knocks on the door whilst poking his head round the side. "Hello." He says, as Samantha looks up from the laptop she has on her knee.

"Hey." She answers; her voice slightly raspy but she seems thrilled that she can say anything; no matter how it sounds.

"Wow." Nick breathes, remembering how she used to answer using the laptop she now surfed using.

She sits there. Beaming. Unsure what to say to the rock star that has come to visit her.

He sits next to the bed where she rests.

"How're you feeling?" He asks starting up conversation again.

"Kinda achy but it doesn't matter, because getting my voice back cancels out everything else." She opens up to him.

"Would you be okay meeting my brothers?" He asks; her eyes widen and she quickly tries to regain composure.

"Yes!" She answers enthusiastically. Nick stands again and opens the door for Joe and Kevin to enter.

"Hey Sam, I'm Joe and this is Kevin." Joe flashes his award winning 'Hottie Of The Year' smile.

"Hi there." Sam continues to smile.

"See, I can't imagine you with a voice." Kevin states.

"You should of seen the shock when my friends realised I couldn't talk; I couldn't type quick enough to match what was going through my mind." Sam chuckles and Joe laughs.

"It's beautiful to hear you speak." Nick states, sitting next to her bed and taking her hand.

"It's great that I can actually talk to you this time." She continues to smile.

"I've not stopped thinking about you."

"I've not stopped being grateful for everything you've done; you've put far too much effort into my case, but the charity is worth it. If they can do to other people what they've done for me." She thanks him.

"Your story touched me, Sam, it really did. I couldn't ignore it. I didn't want to." Nick answered.

"Thank you. For everything." She smiles again.

"Wow, it's just so beautiful to hear you speak." Nick breathes again, used to talking to Sam through a computer to portray her words.

"It's all thanks to you." She answers.

**Reviews are love…?**

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NICK LUCAS VISITS VOICELESS-GIRL-WITH-VOICE 2 MONTHS LATER**_

It's 2 months since Samantha Brooks has heard the surgery to make her voice box work again after losing the use to simple tonsillectomy surgery.

She has recently returned back to school after moving across country with her Mom to get a new start away from her recently divorced Dad.

Nick, of course, wants to visit her again and check up on her progress. He left his wife, Macy Lucas, for the short drive from Wyckoff, New Jersey to Newark, also in New Jersey. We were allowed to sit in on the meeting.

Lucas knocked on the door and Brooks answered several moments later.

"Hey, come in." She welcomed us all with a big smile and led Nick to the kitchen. "You want a drink or anything?" She asked as he sat on a chair in front of the island counter.

He accepts a diet coke and she sits down opposite with the drinks.

"So how've you been?" He asks, opening the can and taking a sip.

"Amazing. Better and better since we last met. I'm at a new school now, got some close friends; everything's looking up." She smiles and walks round the counter to stand next to where Nick sits.

"Good. No, more than good; great. I'm so happy for you!" He enthused.

"Happy for me? I should be congratulating you!" Samantha states, grabbing Nick's left hand and touching the ring on his wedding finger. He smiles, showing the love for the woman behind the ring.

"I did invite you." He whispers.

"I know, but it was a week after the surgery and we were moving. I sent you an e-card." The room erupts in chuckles at Samantha's statement. "Well, it's all I could be bothered to do; I was tired."

"I understand! I was just kidding." He smirks.

"So was I." She winks.

"Haha, I wish you could have been there."

"I saw all the photos; they were online by the end of the day."

"Yeah." Nick sighed. "I hate paparazzi sometimes."

I coughed. I am paparazzi.

"Not all the time! It was just, my wedding day, ya know?" Nick tried to commiserate as she admires the ring.

"Anyway! When do I get to meet Macy?" Samantha enthuses.

"Soon, I know you'll love her." Nick smiles. "She's not very well; she wasn't up for the drive." Nick mutters.

"I'll ask Mom if we can come visit one weekend." Samantha smiles again.

"Is she not here?"

"No, she wanted to go shopping. Stock up on milk or popcorn or something." Samantha shrugs.

"So how's school?" Nick asks.

"It's great. It's huge compared to my old one! I'm only just learning my way round." Samantha jokes. "This new house is huge too. You want a tour?" She asks and Nick nods enthusiastically.

This is where we were requested to leave the pair alone and we know that there is a lifetime of friendship to be continued here.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is formatted slightly differently; it's not a newspaper article, it's just a scene between Macy and Nick. It'll probably be shorter than all the other short chapters I've done though I don't know, because I haven't written it yet. Best get going then ;)**

"Night night sweetheart," Macy whispered, walking out of her daughter Abigail's bedroom.

"I'll see you in the morning." Nick whispered, walking out of his son Alex's bedroom.

Abigail is 6, Macy was pregnant with her when Nick last went to visit Samantha and _that's_ why Macy didn't come too. Alex is 3.

They both collapsed on the couch, Macy soon found her arms wrapped around Nick's waist and her legs draped over his lap.

"So what's on TV tonight?" She asked.

"I dunno. I'm sure _something_ will be on; it's Saturday night." Nick answered, pointing the remote at the huge flat screen and pressing 'On'.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Brooks and this is the first episode of my new chat show." The TV sang.

Nick unwrapped himself from Macy's hold and leant his elbows on his knees; getting closer to the screen to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"That's the girl that couldn't talk, right?" Macy questioned.

"Yeah…" Nick wasn't really listening; he was engrossed in her show.

"Some of you may recognise me from my brief encounter with Nick Lucas 6 years ago. I lost my voice and Nick helped fund the charity that helped afford my surgery. I just thought I'd take this moment to thank Nick if he's watching." Samantha's pre-recorded voice emitted from the TV.

Nick leaned back and pulled Macy's legs back over his lap and draped his arms over the back of the sofa.

"You wanna head back down to LA don't you?" Macy asked.

Nick smirked. "You know me too well."

"The kids are on Summer Vacation. And a week away would be good for all of us." Macy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Nick agreed, kissing Macy's forehead.

"I'll tweet her and get her to call me sometime." Nick pulled out his phone.

"I'll book a hotel." Macy pulled the laptop from the floor as Nick texted quickly and became glued to Samantha's chat show again. She'd got some good guests for her first show; Sonny Monroe and the cast of So Random and All Star Weekend to perform their new single.

After the show had finished Nick turned to Macy.

"She's a really good host." Macy gave her analysis of the show.

"She knows how to ask really awkward questions." Nick laughed.

"And she's got guests light hearted enough to answer just as humorously." Macy continued as they analysed Samantha's show.

"She's gone from not being able to talk, to talking for a living. I love this girl." Nick laughed.

"Do you now?" Macy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Not as much as I love you of course." Nick recovered, kissing Macy's forehead.

"I know. Now if we're going to LA tomorrow we should probably get some sleep." Macy prodded Nick's nose and rose to her feet.

"Yes _Mom_." Nick teased and chased Macy into the bedroom.

**That's it. Fic finished. Thank you to all my readers.**

**PM me if you fancy a Jonas fic. One-shots preferably. :)**

**xo**


End file.
